Reunion
by Velvet silver
Summary: A year after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, a girl named Kimi is trying to find her past by searching for her brother plus, being chased by someone it‘s not easy. But with the help by her friends will they succeed? Along with Cloud’s old enemy...
1. Kimi

This AU story takes place one year after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The characters are OOC a little. I haven't seen the movie yet so I don't really know how Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz acts, so just bear with me.  
Special thanks too LisaLovesBishies for beta reading the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Advent Children, or any of its characters, I just own Kimi. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy it and please Read and Review...

Keys: "talking" _'thought'_

* * *

_Reunion_

**_Chapter One  
_**

**_Written by: Velvet silver and LeonKanashii_**

Kimi ran as fast as she could through the dark and seemingly unending forest trying her best to dodge trees, _'Why are they after me?'_ she thought to herself, as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the two silver haired men still chasing her and quickly catching up. She turned her head around and continued running, but suddenly she hit something and fell, and looking up, her eyes widened with fear.

"Why are you running little girl?" One of the men said holding his strange gun blade shaped gun, grinning slyly.  
Kimi gulped, crawling back, but as soon as she did so, she bumped into someone else. Looking up, she saw another man with shorter silver hair smirking down at her. Gazing back at the one in front of her, she exclaimed "Why are you guys chasing me, I didn't do anything!"

The one with the shorter hair bent down, grabbing her arm and making her stand up, he hissed "Answer him girl and you won't get hurt!" Taking her arm away while glaring at him, she looked back at the one with the gun blade styled weapon. "You were chasing me, so its natural when someone is being chased." she said to him with her hands on her hips. The man blinked and laughed softly. "She's got a point…" Kimi rolled her eyes. "So answer my damn question!"

Pointing the gun at her quickly, his finger was clasped tightly onto the trigger. "You're pissing me off woman! Shut up!"  
Kimi backed up a little, her eyes showing slight fear. "Hey Yazoo watch it, we don't want to shoot her, the master wants her alive" Loz said calmly, gently pressing his brother's arm down.  
"Master?" Kimi asked confused, looking at Yazoo who walked towards her. "Don't worry about it…"  
Without no warning, he hit her on the back of her head hard, knocking her out. Catching her as she fell, Loz looked at Yazoo "now what?"  
"Take her with us… What else?"  
"Oh yeh, silly me.." Loz chuckled to himself.

As both men rode out of the forest on their motorcycles, they did not notice a pair of red eyes watching them, disappearing as soon they had appeared.  
As they rode on their motorcycles, both were thinking about the look of this girl. _'Why is her hair like ours...she can't be a clone she's a woman..'_ Yazoo thought.  
Putting Kimi down in front of him, Loz looked at Yazoo. "you ok Yazoo?" he asked.  
"Y-yea...it's nothing...lead the way Loz…" he said. Loz nodded, taking the lead.

When they arrived back at their home, Yazoo looked at Loz and than at Kimi. Sighing, he got off his motorcycle and walked inside with his eyes slightly closed. "We got the girl…"  
Turning round, Kadaj got up. "Good, where is she?"  
With that, Loz spoke. "She's right here.." In his arms as he walked, was Kimi, out cold, looking so peaceful.  
"She was annoying...and it doesn't help with the fact that she's a fast runner, which pissed me off even more...tch." Yazoo snorted gently. "Do what you want with her!"

Walking over to a nearby couch, Loz placed Kimi down on it.  
Raising an eyebrow, Kadaj looked at Yazoo, than back at Kimi. Making his way over to the young girl, he whispered softly "She looks a lot like us.."  
"I found that out myself...what do you think about it?"  
"I don't know, she can't be master's clone.." Kadaj said to him, touching Kimi's hair.  
"Why are you touching her?" Yazoo said coldly.  
"She's out cold, why can't I?" Kadaj said looking over his shoulder.  
"Look into her eyes.."  
"How, their closed?"  
"Spread them.." Yazoo continued.

Right on cue, Kimi opened her eyes. Blinking a couple of times, she eventually saw the three silver haired figures, all dressed in black. Rubbing her eyes, she saw them staring at her.  
Eyes widening, she sat up quickly. "Oww… my head.." Feeling a slight bruise on the back of her head, she once again looked in front of her. _'I'm in trouble, ok girl don't let them see that you're scared..' _she thought hurriedly.  
"Hello little lady, we won't hurt you.." Kadaj smiled.  
Throwing her an apple, Yazoo began to explain why they had captured her. "Our master doesn't want any harm done to you...he wants you as a special...guest..." He looked darkly at her, and walked into the other room.

Kimi caught it and looked after Yazoo "What's wrong with him?" she asked.  
Sitting next to her, Loz began to say why Yazoo was acting particularly cold towards her. "He has a short temper...especially for women like you."  
"Why me, I didn't do anything to him!" A glum expression lay on her face, while she held the apple on her lap, looking down on it, making sure at the same time that her bangs covered her eyes.

Kadaj soon came over, and sat on the other side of Kimi.  
"Don't worry about him babe" Loz grinned, flashing a grin at her. "The name is Kimi, not babe." The young woman retorted. "Kimi, woman...whatever.. you won't be with us long anyway." Loz snorted.  
Her curiosity was awoken again. "Where are you taking me?"  
Kadaj replied grinning "To our master.."  
"Ok.." she said with a small frown on her face.

Getting up, she walked in front of them, but made sure she wasn't standing too close. "Who is this master anyway?"  
Kadaj grabbed hold of her and pushed her back on the couch. "You'll see soon…" getting up  
"Alright, stop pushing me!" she said scowling. _'umm, this is starting to freak me out. Why do they look at me weird? Well, I don't think it's my eyes that are weird..'_ she thought, looking at them.  
"What are you looking at?" Kadaj asked. "Woman just be happy Loz is here. Girls usually fall under his spell.."  
"Oh I'm just thinking, sorry about that" she smiled weakly, mumbling. "I just came here to visit Cloud, but now this happens."

"What did you just say?" Kadaj ran over, picking her up by the scruff of her shirt. "WELL?"  
Kimi blinked, trying to get out of the situation. "N…nothing."  
Loz stood up, looking fiercely at her. _'Oh shit, I'm dead.'_ Kimi thought frantically.  
"Don't hurt her. Our master is watching."  
Both Kadaj and Loz swiftly turned around. There stood Yazoo, arms crossed behind his back. "Master is watching.."  
_'Oh thank the planet he walked in!' _Kimi thought, smiling to herself.. Loz caught this expression and raised an eyebrow at her

"Umm…can you let me go now?" Kimi asked Kadaj, who was still holding onto her tightly.  
Kadaj released her and she fell to the ground with a thump. "Well, what do you think Loz?…" Kadaj asked looking at him "She said the murderer's name…"  
Kimi got up backing, trying to find a way out. Seeing an opening , she grinned to herself. Looking back at them she muttered to herself "Good they're busy!"  
Yazoo saw her trying to escape, and ran quickly to grab her. "Where do you think you're going little girl.." Yazoo growled.

Loz and Kadaj heard the commotion and turned to see what was happening behind them.  
"N…nowhere now.. let go of me please, I won't try to escape again!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grip but failing in the process.  
Yazoo then threw her back on the couch. "Do not try that again." Kimi shot him a vicious glare as soon as he turned away.

Loz looked back at Kadaj and continued talking.  
Sensing her glare, Yazoo turned back to face Kimi. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Kimi smiled sweetly.  
Yazoo, with anger in his eyes, grabbed Kimi hard. "Ahh!" Kimi gasped in pain, looking at Yazoo with a terrified look, but trying not to show it.  
Proceeding to throw her into a wall harshly, Yazoo got up close to Kimi "Do not piss me off! Understood!" Kimi winced, and as his grip became stronger, she tried to pry his hands away from her.

Annoyed with the behavior Yazoo was displaying, Kadaj came up to him, Loz following him shortly. "Calm down!" Loz said in the calmest way possible, just so he didn't aggravate his brothers temper.  
Yazoo glared at Loz, but he had to loosen his grip otherwise he'd get in trouble. Angry, the silver haired youth flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes partly.  
Kimi just stood there, sighing in relief _'What crawled up his butt and died' _she thought.  
"What now guys…" Yazoo asked the other men. "Where is master?" Loz asked Yazoo  
"Ask Kadaj…"

Loz directed his gaze towards Kadaj, and he didn't even have to say anything – Kadaj had already given him the answer. "Let me check." he said walking out the room. Just as he was about to go out the room, he stopped. "Try and not kill the girl while I'm gone ok? Yazoo?" Yazoo rolled his eyes and replied with a heavy sigh, waving him away. "Ya ya…"  
Loz looked at Yazoo then at Kimi, shrugged and walked to a chair sitting down.  
"Is it alright if I can get up, I'm not going to escape." Kimi quietly spoke. Yazoo looked at Loz.  
Looking back at him, then at Kimi, Loz leaned back and said "Ok but try to escape I won't be able to save you this time". This made Yazoo laugh.  
"I can take care of myself!" she spoke with a slight air of confidence, getting up.

She walked over to the wall, thinking along the way _'Why do I feel strange around these guys?' _Leaning on it, she put her head down but she made sure she could still see them, by looking at them through her bangs.  
Yazoo watched Kimi the entire time – he seemed to be attracted to her somewhat. Loz frowned – why the hell was Yazoo acting like this? "Hey are you ok Yazoo?" He whispered over to him. Yazoo, still watching Kimi, whispered back. "Yeah, but she looks almost like us.."  
"I see, it is weird but maybe the master knows" Loz whispered back in response.

Yazoo then closed his eyes once more and decided to rest.  
Kimi looked up after a while _'Grrr this silence is killing me'_ she thought, leaning off the wall and walking slowly back to the couch "So Loz…nice name.." she tried to at least make sure she did not get into a near confrontation with this guy.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you brothers or something?"  
"Kinda.. in a way, but we are clones." Loz said with a yawn.  
This surprised Kimi, and she wanted to find out more.  
"Argh I've said to much already, you should ask Master."  
Kimi nodded. "How do I get in these troublesome situations.." she mumbled, making Loz laugh.

Kimi then began to heard noises from nearby.  
"That might be our master now." Loz said getting up. Nodding, Kimi looked at Yazoo "Should we get going now?"  
"Yes..…" Yazoo said with a yawn.  
Walking in, Kadaj address them formally "Come, the master is waiting!"


	2. What's Going On Here!

Sorry it took me a while to get this out and keep you wondering whose the 'Master' is. Three reviews on the first chapter that's a good start hopeful this chapter will get more.

**Warning: there might be some spoilers in this chapter from the game and the movie**

Disclaimer: I don't own Advent Children, or any of its characters, I just own Kimi. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy it and please Read and Review...

Keys: "talking" _'thought'_

Here is the information about Kimi:

**Name**: Kimi  
**Age**: 20  
**Gender**: Female  
**Weapons**: a Katana on her left hip and daggers  
**Description**: Red eyes, shoulder length silver hair with streaks of black. Wears red shirt, black pants, black leather gloves and trench coat and black boots.  
**Bio**: Kimi lived with her brother since she can remember. One day she found out about a project that Hojo, a mad scientist was doing called the JENOVA Project. Finding out his plan, Kimi was going to warn her brother. But When Hojo found Kimi and did some experiments on her making her lose her memory. Hojo froze Kimi after she wanted no part in his twisted plan.

30 years later, Kimi woke up and decides to go to Rocket Town and stayed with a guy named Cid Highwind. When Cid left a few mouths later, Kimi started searching for answers, with the little knowledge she knows about her past from her dreams. Hoping she'll find them someday, she goes to find her friends Cloud and Tifa hoping they will help.

* * *

_Reunion _

Chapter Two

Written by: Velvet silver and LeonKanashii

Kadaj grinned, opening the door where their master was residing. "Master, the girl is here!" he spoke with an air of formality, walking in. Kimi stopped suddenly, but Loz pushed her along. Looking around, she saw a nicely sized room with shelves of books, a couch, some chairs and a desk, but what made her surprised was that a man in a wheelchair was silently waiting for them, partially hidden in the shadows. Kimi tried as best as she could to see him.

"Come...closer...woman!" the man said.  
Kadaj stepped aside and nudged Kimi to walk closer. "Do you...know...Cloud...?"  
Kimi eyes widened. "Y...yes sir."  
"How?" He breathed heavily.  
"He's my best friend!"  
The man in the wheelchair growled, which made her back up a little, bumping into Yazoo. "Watch where you are going...show us were you think he is…it's very important that you do tell us.." The man hissed.  
"Why do you want to know?" Kimi asked.  
"Because... I need to see him¼ "whispering hoarsely, the man in the wheelchair uttered a command to one of the silver haired men. "Raise my cloak Yazoo.." Walking over, Yazoo bowed down to him, took the man's hand and kissed it. Slowly, he raised the hood of the figure sat in the wheelchair.

Kimi raised her hand to her mouth and took a step back with a shocked expression on her face, an almost terrified look. "You're him! You're alive?" she whimpered, putting her hand back down eventually.  
"These men are my clones...and they are just as strong...as I am. I cannot get rid of so easily child¼ "  
"But Cloud told me he killed you!" Kimi said confused.  
Sephiroth grinned and slowly stood up. "He just hurt me...very...badly…he never killed me.."  
Gulping, Kimi watched him walking towards her smirking all the way.

At this point, Loz and Kadaj bowed and Yazoo leaned on a nearby wall.  
Kimi looked at Sephiroth, and wondered what he was going to do. "Why do you look like us?" Sephiroth asked.  
"I was just wondering that myself, I really don't know why we look so similar!"  
_'She looks like a twin of me…so nearly like an exact copy…' _he thought to himself looking at her.  
"But my eyes are red and I have black in my hair too, so I really can't look like you in every single way.." Kimi protested.  
Loz and Kadaj looked up but they still down on one knee, respecting Sephiroth's presence.

"Kimi..." As soon as those words were uttered, he was standing right in front of her, his face looking down at hers.  
"Y…yes?" she said, looking up at him.  
"Give this to Cloud." Sephiroth pulled out a letter and handed it to her. Looking at it, she put it away inside her jacket, and giving him a questioning look at the same time. "Umm, why do you want me to give him this, just out of curiosity."  
"I want send fear into his heart of course. And it's also an invite."  
Kimi tilted her head. "An invite?" she asked as Loz and Kadaj got up. "No need for...concern, just make sure it gets to him."  
"Um…ok…" she said in a confused tone of voice.

All of a sudden, Kimi heard ringing coming from the inside of her jacket. All four men looked at her. _'Oh shit' _she thought  
"Answer it." Sephiroth said coldly "Ok.." she said, taking the cell phone out of her coat pocket. Looking at it, she saw that it was Tifa's number. Biting her lip, she answered the call. "Hello?"  
"Hey Kimi you ok sweetie Vincent saw you being chased?" Tifa asked with concern in her voice.  
"Tifa... I'm.." Kimi spoke softly, fear in her voice after seeing Sephiroth glaring at her with a killer look. "I'm fine.." she finally finished.  
"If your sure….so you coming over tonight?"  
"I will be there soon.." Kimi said looking at Sephiroth. A smirk spread across his handsome face, eyes narrowing.  
"What's wrong Kimi?" Tifa asked quickly.

At this moment in time, Tifa could sense something was wrong because Kimi never lies - had something happened? Who was she with? Looking at Cloud, she motioned for him to walk over to her. "Hold on Kimi ok?" Tifa passed the phone to Cloud, who caught the young woman's worried expression.  
"Kimi? This is Cloud, something up?" He asked softly.  
Kimi smiled a little and whispered into the phone as quietly as she could "Cloud help!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you little girl…" Sephiroth chuckled callously.

Loz grabbed her arm viciously, and Yazoo took the cell phone out of her hand.  
Frantically, she shouted as loud as she could "CLOUD!" she screamed while struggling to get free from Loz.  
"Kimi? You there? KIMI?" Cloud shouted, his voice shaking somewhat.  
"That voice...it is him…" Sephiroth spat, clenching his fists with anger.  
"CLOUD HELP?" Kimi sobbed into the phone. "LET GO OF ME! Cloud, HE'S ALIVE!"  
"He? He who? Cloud asked, his tone of voice now making Tifa absolutely petrified.

"Give me the phone Yazoo…." Sephiroth asked politely. Without question, Yazoo handed it to him. "Hello...Cloud.."  
"KIM...Sephiroth?" Cloud gasped slightly, hands slightly trembling.  
"We are coming for you and your little gang...get ready...failed experiment." Sephiroth said and hung up the phone.  
Kadaj walked up to him, laughing. "Well that was amusing, but what are we going to do with her?" He pointed to Kimi who was laid fast asleep on the floor, after being knocked out again.  
"Let her sleep and then let her free." Sephiroth muttered, walking back to his desk."Yes sir…" Kadaj bowed, walking to Kimi, picking her up and leaving the room.

Setting Kimi on the couch in the living quarters, Kadaj smirked and was about to leave when he felt her hand on his waist. Glaring down at her, he tried to pry her hand off but stopped when he heard something strange mumbling from her  
"Stop please...Hojo stop you're hurting me!" she mumbled.  
"Hojo!" Kadaj whispered to himself and sat by her.  
"What are you doing to me...let me go...Brother.." she continued, thrashing her head back and forth.  
Kadaj decided to stay and listen to her dream - he was dumbfounded by this outburst, and was intrigued.  
"Brother…. please help me.." she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

As Loz and Yazoo walked in to find out what was going on with all the noise, they were puzzled when they found Kadaj sitting on the couch looking at Kimi who was crying in her sleep.  
"What's up with her?" Yazoo asked. Loz just looked confused, his eyes searching Kadaj's for an answer.  
"I don't know…. she just started talking in her sleep, my guess is…it could be something about her past.." Kadaj murmured softly.  
"Umm... about what?" Loz asked walking to the couch and sitting in front of it _'why do I care all of a sudden?... for some reason I feel like I need to protect her…' _he thought long and hard about what he was suddenly feeling…something had changed.

"So what do we do with her now?" Kadaj looked up, a softness in his eyes.  
"Brother…" Kimi whispered still in her sleep but Loz heard it. "Brother?" Loz wondered.  
After he'd said that, Kimi opened her eyes. "Wow, the sleeping beauty opens her eyes! Time for the annoying brat to make herself more annoying then usual…" Yazoo sighed deeply, making Loz glare at him. Yazoo rolled his eyes, putting his hand by his gun, lightly tapping his fingers.  
"Hello to you too….Yazoo.." Kimi said, sitting up slowly, yawning. "Whatever.." Easing up, he went back to leaning on the wall once more.

Watching Kadaj and Loz, she noticed the strange and puzzled expressions on their faces "Uh... did I miss something?"  
"You were talking in your sleep." Loz announce, arms folded.  
"Crying as well. Now you leave and give Cloud the letter." Kadaj finished and Kimi nodded.  
Loz got up and moved out of the way so she could leave. Stopping she turned around smiled at them then ran out._ 'Why did I smile at them...I'm losing it…' _she thought, running as fast as she could.


End file.
